


A New Home

by AshWinterGray



Series: Silence and Family [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Steve Harrington, Protective Max Mayfield, Protective Mike Wheeler, Protective Party, Sad Steve Harrington, Worried Max Mayfield, Worried Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: The events of the Steve Harrington Home For the Wayward seen through the eyes of others.This book takes some of the events and sees them through the eyes of Steve's kids, and a few others. There are events like Will's nightmares, facing fears, what really happened in the Wheeler house, and the Hargrove house, and a bit more.





	1. Late That Night

\---------------- Will ----------------

            The nightmares just kept happening, getting worse and worse. Always in the Upside Down, but never repeating exactly the same way. This time, Will was running, and he raced through the woods that were so much definitely the Upside Down. There was a Demogorgon behind him, he could hear it screeching. His house was nearby, and he quickly raced inside, running to his bed. He was alone in the Upside Down, and he was going to die. As the Demogorgon released another screech, Will dove under his covers.

            He sat bolt up right as a second, closer screech penetrated his ears, making them ring. Maybe the Demogorgon hadn’t found him yet. Slipping quietly from his bed with hazy, sleep ridden eyes, Will raced out of his room and to the front door. He had entered through the back door, so there was no way it would see him slip out. He did it quietly, doing his best not to alert the Demogorgon to his whereabouts. Then he was running along the side of the road, tears in his eyes and breath ragged.

            He’s nearly to town when it hits him. It had all been a dream. There wasn’t a Demogorgon chasing him, and he wasn’t in the Upside Down. Will collapsed on the ground, body shaking from the rush as this information hit him harder than a train. There was a stop light above him, and it was clearly too late for anyone to be out because it was blinking red. He couldn’t stop shaking.

            He was too far from home to turn back now. But none of his friends were close enough to go to their house either. Looking up, Will took in the street names before they finally locked on a green street sign. Loch Nora. Steve lived on Loch Nora. Pushing himself up, Will began to sprint as if the Demogorgon was still chasing him. A part of his brain still thought it was.

            He was soon on Steve’s doorstep and Will’s shaky body knocked hesitantly on the door. Steve took a bit, but he soon opened the door, bat in hand. Will took the time Steve used to process the situation to observe his surroundings, looking for traces of the Upside Down.

            “Will?”

            And meeting Steve’s gaze was a mistake because Will couldn’t help but break down. He probably woke Steve up. There wasn’t even a real problem and he woke Steve up. He buried his faces in his hands, shaking the whole time.

            “I’m sorry,” Will sobbed out, hiccupping on his words. “I’m sorry.”

            The bat dropped to the ground really quickly and Steve was pulling Will to his chest as he fell to his knees. “Hey,” Steve cooed gently. “It’s okay. Everything is okay. You’re safe. Nothing is wrong.”

            And Will just sobbed harder than he ever had before. All of the grief, and pent up emotions he had hidden to be “ok” were finally spilling out. Steve was whispering kind words to him though, encouraging him to breathe and keeping him safe in a tight embrace. The rocking was soothing too, and Will found he could speak again.

            “I’m sorry,” Will sobbed out again. “I was just so scared.”

            And Steve was lifting him into the air, and carrying him to a counter. The smell of soup made Will’s hiccups stop, but not the tears. And Steve began to hum a soft tune as he went back to stirring the soup.

            “Take your time,” Steve said softly, offering Will a kind smile.

            One of the great things Will had learned about Steve was that he knew when to press and when to back off. But Will felt he owed Steve an explanation.

            “We were in the Upside Down,” Will began.

            Steve nodded, letting Will know he was listening as he stirred the soup.

            “It was killing everyone,” Will breathed out. “Forcing me to watch as one by one you were all ripped apart and I couldn’t even move or speak. It just kept killing. Then I woke up as it finally turned to me. But it still felt like I was in the Upside Down. Like it was watching me.”

            Will still felt the tears going down his face as Steve placed a bowl of soup in Will’s lap. Will sniffed, curling his fingers around the warmth.

            “I thought it was going to get me,” Will breathed. “So I ran. I ran here.”

            Because I felt safe here is left unsaid, but Will’s earnest expression said it all. Steve suddenly pushed himself off the counter where he had leaned after giving Will the soup. And Steve wrapped his arms around the boy gently.

            “You’re safe,” Steve whispered softly as Will put a small spoon of soup in his mouth. “I promise.”

            The soup was amazing, and Will found himself eating it a little too quickly. The tears had finally stopped sometime as Will had given out half of his dream to Steve, and now those tears were replaced by a smile. It was peaceful as Will ate the soup and Steve ran his fingers through his hair. Nice. But soon, the soup was gone.

            “I’m sorry,” Will said again as he let the spoon fall back into the empty bowl.

            Steve was off the counter so fast, Will’s head spun as the older boy gripped his shoulders.

            “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Steve stated firmly. “You’re allowed to not be okay, alright? You of all people. It’s okay to freak out and be afraid.”

            Will nodded, but there was still guilt in his eyes, a deep pain that made Steve’s heart ache.

            “I was awake anyways,” Steve tried again. “I was just going to sleep the day away tomorrow.”

            Will nodded, slowly stirring his soup and occasionally taking bites. It took Steve a moment to realize the bowl was almost empty. Smiling softly at Will, Steve ruffled the youngers hair before refilling the bowl and getting himself some.

            “Let’s go to the living room,” Steve jerked his head. “I’ll call your mom real quick and then we can watch a movie.”

            Will nodded, clutching the warm bowl close as he padded to the living room to shift through Steve’s videos.

\------------------ Joyce --------------------

            She wasn’t sure what made her do it, perhaps mother’s instincts, but Joyce was suddenly up at three in the morning and going to check on her youngest son. Only, he wasn’t in bed. There were no lights on in the house, and she hadn’t heard any sound earlier. Which meant Joyce was panicking. She practically ripped the door off of Jonathan’s door and raced to her oldest son.

            “Jonathan,” she shook her son awake. “Jonathan, Will is gone!”

            Jonathan was up instantly, wide eyed as he launched from the bed. They both searched the house frantically, Jonathan eventually rushing outside to call his brother’s name. Then the phone rang. Preparing for the worst. Joyce answered the phone as Jonathan ran back inside.

            “Hello,” Joyce felt her voice shake.

            _“Hey,” the familiar voice of Steve Harrington reached her ears. “It’s Steve. I just figured you should know that Will is here.”_

            “Oh!” Joyce released an obvious breath of relief. “Is he alright? Is he safe? How did he get there?”

            _“He’s fine,” Steve assured. “At least, after I got some soup in him. He raced here after a nightmare.”_

            “He walked there!” Joyce cried out, startling Jonathan behind her.

            _“More like ran,” Steve’s voice was slightly strained at that. “He woke up from a nightmare and part of that nightmare followed him when he woke up. He ran to the first place he could think of.”_

            “Is he okay?” Jonathan asked his mother shakily. He looked frantic. “Is he safe?”

            “He’s with Steve,” Joyce quickly assured. “He’s fine.”

_“I’m going to look after Will,” Steve promised honestly. “I promise. You can come get him now or you can wait till morning. Either way, he’ll be safe here. I promise you.”_

            “I could get him,” Jonathan’s voice murmured softly.

            “Sweetie,” Joyce hummed as Joyce pursed her lips, running a hand through her oldest son’s hair “You’re already so exhausted.”

            _“Get some rest,” Steve’s voice spoke softly yet firmly. “I’ll look after Will and bring him tomorrow. You both need sleep. I swear to you that nothing will hurt your son.”_

            And Joyce let herself relax with a sigh of relief as she consented. If anyone could keep her son safe, Steve Harrington could. He had proved that several times over. First with Nancy and Jonathan, then four of the kids, and he continued to be there for the kids. Joyce went to bed knowing her son was safe and cared for. It had been a while since that thought had crossed her mind.

\-------------- Will ------------

            The soup was the first thing Will had purposefully eaten without being probed to do so. At first, food just didn’t appeal to Will anymore, but the his mom and brother got worried, so he ate anyways Everything just tasted like ash in his mouth, reminding him of the Upside Down. He hadn’t eaten much in a long time, not that his family had much to eat anyways. But the soup was amazing. For once in a long time, Will actually savored the flavor before scarfing it all down greedily. Steve kept giving him more and more until they had finished the movie, started another one, and Will was drifting off.

            “You alright?” Jonathan asked as Will stared out the window.

            “Yeah,” Will smiled.

            And he was. This was the most okay Will had been in a long time.

            These visits kept happening as nightmares kept reoccurring. Steve was ready for him each time with food, a soft smile, and encouraging words that got Will through the next day.


	2. A Special Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short view of Eleven and Steve actually getting to interact the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the shortest chapters I have ever written. Just a warning.

\---------------- Eleven -------------

            “We should get Steve involved too!” Dustin said excitedly.

            The six friends were all spread out on the floor of the cabin with the Dungeons and Dragons manual in front of. El was in the middle, leaning into Mike’s side with Max on El’s other side. It had taken time, but Max and El were slowly becoming friends. Especially now that she knew Max didn’t like Mike. Well, at least not the same way she liked Mike. They were still trying to make sure El understood the basics, and there were _a lot_ of basics. Some even Max was trying to understand. But they hadn’t made her character yet. She wanted to understand a bit more first.

            “Why would we do that?” Mike scoffed. “He probably doesn’t even like D&D.”

            “Have you met him,” Lucas quipped. “He’s a bigger dork than we are.”

            “Plus,” Dustin added. “We’ve been doing D&D at his house. And his parents are never home. Right, Will?”

            “Yeah,” Will nodded. “I’ve been at his house the most, and no one ever shows up. No one comes home. And Steve never seems to expect anyone but me.”

            “See,” Dustin grinned. “His parents are never home. Perfect place to play D&D.”

            “Steve’s parents aren’t home?”

            All five kids, beside El, went rigid. Dustin, especially, looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him. El wasn’t sure what they did wrong, but she knew it had to be bad. She wondered if Steve was in trouble.

            “Are his parents home?” Hopper asked again.

            All five kids shook their heads but said nothing more. Hopper simply hummed to himself before walking to the kitchen. The rest of the visit was tense, and Mike held onto El tighter than normal. It took time, but she heard Dustin and Lucas hissing at each other when Hopper stepped out to smoke.

            “You idiot!” Lucas was all but yelling. “He could send Steve away. Send him to a home or something.”

            “I didn’t mean too!” Dustin all but cried back. “I swear! He’s 18 right? He can’t go to a home!”

            “What does that matter?” Lucas snapped. “He’s a severely neglected child. He’s practically in the same boat as El when it comes to terrible parents. Do you really think the police will let that slide?”

            Steve was hurt, like Papa had done to her but different. Very different. El remembered those times she had been locked away in the dark, how Papa would only touch her when she did good. But Steve was always locked in the dark, and he had no one to touch him. And from the few times she had met Steve, she knew he deserved love touches. Like Mike and Hopper gave. She hoped he found that someday.

            “Is Steve in trouble?” she asked Hopper once her friends had left.

            “No,” Hopper shook his head. “But it would probably be a good idea to let you branch out some. You know, see some other places. And I have that conference this weekend, so it wouldn’t hurt to see if Steve could babysit you.”

            El smiled and nodded. Steve had saved her friends. Had saved Mike. She wanted to get to know him.

\------------------

            El had been to Steve house once, but she had been tired and passed out during the movie. And she certainly didn’t remember the house being this big. Steve was nice though, as often was when he delivered them dinner. And he was even going to let her see The Party. Hopper grumbled, but there was a smile as he wished her goodbye. Watching Steve work, she noticed how sometimes he would tense before entering a room, how he would stare off. A different stare than the rest of the gang.

            Steve deserved love, El decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this book won't be like the other stories I have written The chapters will be shorter and other stuff. Hope you still enjoy. 
> 
> I will post a few more one-shots (is that how you say that? I've seen it spelled way too many different ways.) Because I like writing them, and probably part way through this book, you will see posts for Grasping Memories where Steve is 005.


	3. A Scare Far Too Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've heard the shortened version of what led Mike and Holly to live with Steve. But this, right here, is the whole story behind The Harrington Home For the Wayward getting it's start. Questions shall be answered, and the events will be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people have asked me for this, so here it is. I suck at writing physical fights, so please excuse the terrible descriptions.

\---------- Mike --------

            Mike was upstairs when he heard it, the sound of something breaking followed by Holly’s screams. They were supposed to be having “family time” but Nancy had opted out on a “planned date”. Mike wished he had that liberty, but all his friends had plans. Expect Steve, but he wasn’t going to hang out with Steve willingly.

            So, when his sister screamed like that, he raced down stairs. He was fearing the worst, but even his imagination couldn’t quite process this.

            Karen and Ted had been building up to a fight for some time now. Ted was far too passive, and Karen wanted more. Everyone could see it, though the two tried to hide it. Their fights had always been verbal, never like this. But it appeared Karen had finally lost it. Ted’s favorite mug was in pieces on the ground, Holly was screaming, and both adults were fuming.

            “Get out of my house!” Karen screamed.

            “This is my house!” Ted screamed back. “If anyone is going to leave, it is you!”

            “I don’t see you caring about it!” Karen hollered as she chucked a bottle randomly. It shattered against Mike’s raised arms. Realizing this was only going to get worse, Mike tried to grab Holly.

            “Back off, Michael!” Karen snapped as she shoved her son away.

            The shove was far too hard, and Mike found himself being slammed against a counter. A shot of pain went through Mike’s leg as he landed on a shard of glass. Mike quickly yanked it out and lunged for his sister again.

            Ted was the one to throw something this time. A CD case made contact with the side of Mike’s head, and he went sprawling to the ground. His mother let out a scream, but Mike’s head was spinning. Then his mother’s heel slammed down on Mike’s ribs.

            Mike had never been so scared in his life.

            With one last vein effort, Mike pushed himself up, grabbed Holly and ran for the door. A bottle made contact with Mike’s head, causing the world to spin, but Mike was on pure adrenaline. He tripped, barely managing to shield Holly as his own elbow scraped against the side walk. He grabbed his bike and just pedaled.

            He wasn’t sure what led him to Steve Harrington’s house, or how he got there. But his bike was bashed and in the bushes, and Steve was answering the door. Mike collapsed into the older boys’ arms. He only had a moment to process Holly’s screams before the pain became too much.

\---------------------

            Steve was gentle with him when Mike came through, though Mike could only remember bits and pieces. He remembered telling Steve all about his campaign, he remembered everyone coming inside, he remembered Nancy sitting at his side. Steve made promises. So many promises. Mike could only hope Steve could keep them.

            The second time he came through, his friends were all around him, and El was within reach. Steve made more promises and gave Mike casserole. Mike wasn’t sure what Steve had done, but the casserole was moist enough for Mike to eat.

            “You’re going to be okay,” Steve hummed softly as he collected plates. “Alright? Everything is going to be okay. Just get some more sleep.”

            Mike could only hum as he fell back asleep. He was still in so much pain, and the pain meds were making him sleepy.

\-------------------------

            Steve spent a lot of time taking care of Mike and Holly that Mike honestly felt bad. He said as such to Steve, and Steve stared for a few minutes before wrapping Mike in a hug. It was the type of hug Nancy used to give him when they still cared about each other and weren’t at each other’s throats. It was the type of hug that his mother used to give him before she became angry with her life. It was the type of hug that he wished Ted had given him.

            “I will take care of you for as long as you need me to,” Steve breathed.

            “Why?” Mike asked, his voice shaky to his own ears. “Why? I’ve been nothing but mean to you. A jerk.”

            And Steve pulled Mike closer. “No one deserves that.”

            Mike sobbed in Steve’s arms, because he felt safe. He was afraid of his own parents. He was getting comfort from his sister’s ex-boyfriend. This whole situation was so bizzare and stupid that Mike couldn’t help but cry.

            Steve whispered soft encouragements the entire time. And that was the first time Mike decided he would respect Steve Harrington. In his own way, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Well, not enjoyed. But you guys did ask for this, so meh.
> 
> And I apologize that this was so short.


	4. Another Scare And One Far Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Holly weren't the only people to have problems at home. Max and Billy had their own problems at home too. Mainly Billy, until he wasn't home. Here is what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer chapter with two perspectives.

\-------------- Max -------------

            It had just been a date, she hadn’t really thought much of it until Lucas dropped her off at home. They kissed. It was normal. Nothing was wrong. Until Lucas was gone and Max walked inside. Neil was there glaring at her as her mother sat in the kitchen looking stricken but unmoving.

            “And who was that?” he demanded.

            “Lucas,” Max stated in a matter-o-fact tone. “I’ve told you about him before.”

            Neil growled, making Max raise an eyebrow. “You never said he was black.”

            Max scoffed at Neil. “Why does that matter?”

            She went to push past Neil, but found her arm being grabbed. Suddenly, she was shoved against a wall. Max didn’t even get a chance to say anything before a fist was slammed into her face.

            “You listen here,” Neil spit as Max tried to gain her bearings. “You will show me respect, and that means not going out with that trash.”

            “Forget you,” Max snapped, only to be slammed into the wall.

            Her mother wasn’t doing anything wasn’t moving.

            “I won’t say it again, Maxine,” he said firmly. “You are going to break up with that boy. And you are going to respect me.”

            “I will do what I want,” Max hissed back.

            Then she was thrown onto the floor and being dragged by her hair. Max cried out, begging Neil to stop. Then he was forcing something into her mouth, saying something about this being the only way to teach girls respect. Her mother still hadn’t moved. There were at least three pills shoved in Max’s mouth, she lost count after the second one. Then there was some burning liquid being forced down her throat.

            Max swore she would never drink again. Or do drugs.

            She wished it would take longer, but soon Max felt like she was floating and Neil was maneuvering her to the couch. Susan just watched. That woman in the chair wasn’t her mother anymore. Max was just glad she was still somewhat conscious enough to fight him. But it wasn’t enough.

            Then Billy walked in the door with the groceries he promised to grab. The instantly shattered on the ground as Billy lunged forward to rip Neil off her. The two were screaming at each other when Neil gave the first punch. And Max was only just conscious enough to realize this was normal. She’d never seen Neil hit Billy before, but it answered far too many questions. As the two kept fighting and Susan simply flinched, Max felt herself lose consciousness completely. She could see, but she wasn’t aware.

            She hoped Billy was alright.

\---------------------------------

            She woke up to a bright light and gentle words. Steve. Steve was close by, and Steve was a safe person. Max flailed, her eyes still adjusting to the light, until Steve grabbed her hand to calm her down. Max instantly pulled Steve towards her as she curled her body towards him.

            “Hey,” Steve cooed gently as he, thankfully, crawled beside her in the bed. “You’re okay. I promise. You and Billy are safe. I’ve got you. Everything is okay.”

            Max sobbed and nodded into Steve’s side. Steve was a safe person. Steve would protect her. She fell asleep against his side, gripping onto him like a life line.

            Steve didn’t leave her side the whole first week, the hospital not letting in any more visitors until they new she was stable. But slowly, the others were let in by the third day. And by the second week, it was common to have someone besides Steve in the room, including El. Max spent most of her time gripping onto the hand of one of her friends and curled into Steve’s side with her free arm wrapped around him for dear life. With others in the room, they did end up making Steve go eat, and Steve began to filter in and out by the third week just to make preparations. Steve was getting custody of Max. She heard Steve tell his new friend that.

\---------------------- Erin -------------------------

            Erin had never really had friends outside of her brothers. Most people thought it funny to belittle her family, so Erin had always spent her time defending them. She didn’t find friends necessary because no one else seemed to want to help her protect her brothers.

            Then there was this guy in the cafeteria of the hospital with ridiculous hair that Thomas would have loved playing with. And he had that expression on his face that Erin had seen one to many times in her brothers. She hadn’t meant to spill all her secrets to him, and he clearly hadn’t meant to do the same, but they both kind of needed someone. Someone not already involved in their traumas.

            “You got lost in your head again,” Steve hummed as they once more found themselves in the hospital cafeteria. “What’s wrong?”

            “Life sucks,” Erin sighed.

            Steve snorted with a nod, taking a bite of his sandwich. She had warned him not to get the chicken, but he was feeling optimistic. He was clearly regretting that decision.

            “But you make it a little better,” Erin hummed, then chocking on her own sandwich.

            She had not meant to say that out loud. Steve was gaping at her with wide eyes, searching her face for something as Erin felt her face flush. Then Steve was grinning, having found whatever answer he was searching for. He playful grabbed Erin’s hand and placed a sloppy kiss to the back of her hand.

            “You’re not so bad yourself,” he teased.

            And just gave a lopsided smirk before wiping her hand on Steve’s jacket. She’d never had a real friend before, but Steve Harrington was pretty close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Dinner Gone Wrong, Home Gone Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a moment when everything became official. Where Holly and Mike officially became Steve's kids. But what exactly went down to make this official. The eyes of Nancy and Mike tell that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got..... like.... really lazy with this book. Really lazy. The chapters are all super short and stuff. I apologize. I have a string of one shot books that I hope makes up for these terrible chapters until I am ready to post Grasping Memories.

\-------------- **Nancy** \----------

            In all honesty, it wasn’t Mike’s fault. It was Nancy’s. What Nancy had said was a low blow on an already delicate relationship. And Mike was trying to take it out on Nancy. He had agreed to come to the dinner, so that was a plus. But it was Nancy’s fault things weren’t okay, and she would admit that.

            Because Mike was angry at Nancy for what she said about Steve, Mike was not really talking to anyone. Which was why Karen lost it.

            Everyone at the table jumped as Karen threw her wine glass on the floor.

            “What is wrong with you?” she demanded as she glared at Mike. “Why can’t we just have a nice dinner like a nice family?”

            Mike was stunned, terror falling on his face as he tried to scoot back in his chair. Karen lunged for her son’s arm, dragging him and glaring at him.

            “Mom!” Nancy cried in shock.

            She had heard Mike’s tale of what happened, but she hadn’t really believed it. Not until she watched her mom shove Mike into a wall. Nancy quickly grabbed her mother’s wrist, trying to pull her away from Mike, when a bottle slammed into Nancy’s head.

            Nancy staggered back, something warm beginning to trickle into her eye and a pain shooting through her eyebrow to her forehead. She heard Holly scream for someone to stop and then there was a thud. There was a thwack followed quickly after that and Mike was yanking her up, pulling her to the door in a tangle as he thrust Holly into her arms. Mike tripped on the concrete outside, trying to run.

            It took Nancy a moment to remember that Jonathan had brought her, and that Steve had brought her siblings. They had no car. And Holly wasn’t moving.

            Mike kept pulling, even as Nancy called his name. And sooner than she thought possible, they were running through Loch Nora. It must have been longer though, Nancy had to have blacked out as she ran, because she didn’t remember Mike bleeding that badly when they left.

            Mike was already banging on Steve’s door.

            “Steve!” Nancy found herself calling frantically as Mike began to look around.

            The rest of it was a blur, Steve taking Holly and being rushed to the hospital. One moment she was against Steve’s chest, and the next found her in Jonathan’s arms. She nearly screamed when her mother walked into the hospital as if nothing happened.

            She was just so tired.

\----------------- **Mike** \------------------

            Steve was actually adopting him. That was the most surprising thing Mike had ever heard and the most absurd. Sure, they had talked about Steve doing it, but Mike never thought Steve would go through with it. Even when Steve had adopted Max, the idea just seemed so stupid.

            They had hated each other, or, Mike had hated Steve. But even though he had hated Steve, he couldn’t deny the guy was not what Mike originally thought. He though Steve was a stuck-up jock, and that was proven wrong last November.

            “It’s going to be okay, Mike,” Steve suddenly sat down beside him. “Really. Everything is going to be okay.”

            “Why?” Mike sniffed. “I hated you. Why would you help me?”

            Steve snorted. “I don’t know if you realized, but I am rather fond of you jerks. I completely blame Dustin.” Steve grinned as Mike let out a chocked laugh. “But when one of you is hurt, I want to help. I care about all six of you idiots, and Holly. I’m not just going to let you suffer.”

            “So,” Mike sniffed, unaware of when the tears started. “You really want to adopt us?”

            Steve nodded, his expression the most serious Mike had ever seen it. “Yeah,” he practically promised. “If it means you are all safe, I would adopt all of you.” He suddenly frowned. “Though I really don’t feel like fighting Joyce for her sons or Hopper for his daughter.”

            Mike chuckled and leaned into Steve’s side. Will and El had been right, Steve was safe.

            Now he just had to figure out how to have civil conversations with Steve Harrington.

            Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. I am really sorry these chapters are so bad. Please check out "The Ties One Makes" that will be posted after this chapter.


	6. Sunday Dinners, A Surprise Visit, and A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the kids feel when Mrs. Harrington interrupted their family time. Well, they weren't very happy about it, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years. I have to post early because I am going to a party soon. So here you go, enjoy an early chapter.

\-------------- Mike -------------

            The moment Steve introduced the new woman as his mother, Mike wanted to punch her in the face. He knew Steve wanted him to wait downstairs, but Steve was not going to fight this battle alone. He regrets absolutely nothing as he walks up those stairs and gladly tells the woman that she has no part in Steve’s life. If the adults can rub Steve’s life in her face, then you better believe Mike is going to join that band wagon.

            “Thanks,” Steve breathed into Mike’s ear as they packed up their belongings.

            “You’re family,” Mike whispered back. “We take care of family. Get them away from those that hurt them.”

            And Steve smiled softly as he the two began to take things to the car.

            Mike watched as Steve went through newspapers, searching for any house they could use. The Byers were amazing, but there was no way the four of them could stay there forever.

            “Will you guys be alright?” Will asked.

            “If I know Steve,” Max grinned at them. “Then we’ll be just fine. He’ll find a house.”

            Mike wished he shared Max’s optimism. Sometimes Mike feared that Steve took on a bit too much sometimes. He feared that one day, it would break Steve.

            He kept a closer eye on Steve as he one day bought a house, and payed contractors to fix it up. It was cool because no one had ever thought to buy the haunted house. The contractors assured them that the “haunted” aspect of the house was just the fact that the house was falling apart and giving way under any pressure.

            He worried about Steve, but watching Steve talk to Erin on the phone, watching her come visit, alleviated that worry sometimes.

\--------------------- Max ---------------

            She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about Steve. He was afraid of silence. Mike and Max had made an agreement to try and remind Steve that he wasn’t alone in the house whenever they needed too. Which, unfortunately, had become a constant thing.

            They had learned about Steve’s anxiety attacks.

            She tried to stay positive, had seen how Mike was struggling too. But the fact of the matter was; Steve wasn’t okay. He probably hadn’t been for some time and he had gone through it alone.

            So she and Mike watched. She wasn’t sure if Mike knew she was watching, but she did. They both wanted to know Steve would be okay. It was like a breath of relief whenever Erin called. She made things better.

\-------------- Will ------------

            The first night Steve and the others were there, Will had a nightmare. He hated it, hated these nightmares because they still tied him to the Upside Down. Even if the connection wasn’t _actually_ there anymore, the nightmares wouldn’t stop.

            Steve was no longer at his house though. Will couldn’t run there. A part of his mind told Steve that when he burst out of his room after his last dream. He crashed right into Steve, begging to leave the house, to get away from this nightmare.

            Steve obliged.

            The food wasn’t as good as Steve’s home cooked food, but it was hot, and calmed Will down. Steve gently soothed him as he always did, and then made jokes until dawn. If it had been anyone else trying to crack terrible puns, Will would have been tense the whole time. But that wasn’t the case. Steve was trying to make up for their lack or TV, their tradition, and Will was okay with that. He fell asleep laughing to Steve’s jokes.

\------------------ Mike ---------------

            Stepping into their new house, the first thing that hit Mike was the new paint smell. Then he saw the sheer beauty of their new home. Joyce and Steve had clearly worked hard to make sure each room was not only perfectly decorated, but that it felt like a home and not some rich kid’s empty house. Like Steve’s last house. It was big, but it wasn’t intimidating. Big because it had room for more.

            And his room, Mike wasn’t even sure what to say about his room. His stuff was already set up, the stuff he had already owned. Then there was the other stuff that Mike knew for a fact he had never owned before. Like the Ghostbusters and Star Wars posters. Like the brand new, updated, D&D handbook right next to his old one. Like the cool science stuff that was in his room.

            “You’re already in tears and you haven’t even seen the best part?” Steve called, grinning from Mike’s doorway.

            Mike quickly followed Steve to the basement where he bulked. It didn’t take up the whole basement, but Steve had an entire _section_ set up for D&D. There was a table where all their old and new D&D stuff was set up with six chairs. There was a second table that was clearly meant for eating. And area itself was meant to look like a sort of cave.

            Best of all, El’s little nest was reset up. Waiting.

            “You jerk,” Mike grinned, not able to take his eyes off what Steve had done. “You, absolute jerk.”

            “I try,” Steve ruffled Mike’s hair. “Welcome home buddy.”

            And yeah, Mike feels more at home than he has in a long time.

\-------------- Max --------------

            Max isn’t sure whether to punch Steve or hug him. Because her room is fricking awesome. Some of Max’s favorite band’s now have posters in her room. Her favorite movies are lined on her bookshelf. Because she has different taste than her friends and Steve knew this.

            Steve even got her two knew skateboards. Max was positively not crying.

            “Yards big enough,” Steve said, coming up behind Max. “I added a patio, so you could skate. Maybe not do tricks, but you can practice there, and in the driveway.”

            And of course she hugged Steve, then punched his arm.

            How do you thank a guy for giving you everything your parents never could? And she doesn’t mean stuff. Sure, her mother loved her, but she chose Neil. Her father didn’t even want custody. And Billy may have cared about her, but he never loved her. Steve did though. He loved her, and she couldn’t ask for a better family. Even if it was broken.

\----------------------- Will -----------------------

            It was a few nights after Steve left that it happened. Another nightmare. Steve was safe. Steve would protect him.

            That was what went through Will’s head as he raced to Steve. In the back of his mind, his own thoughts worried he would go to the wrong place. He wondered if these thoughts were what made Steve not sleep these last few days. But he was quickly slamming into Steve’s chest. At the right house. Sobbing out his own relief.

            Steve seemed to release his own breath of relief before pulling Will inside. They passed out on the couch together. Like always, with a movie in the background and warm food in their stomachs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not liking where I took this book and am debating doing a book with one chapter for each person in Steve's life after the first half of the epilogue. So it would probably start with Hopper and end with Steve's daughter. But it is just a thought, and I have another story I am working on. 
> 
> If you like this idea, feel free to leave a comment.


	7. A New Year's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven gets to meet two more of her siblings for the first time. What does she think of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to write the "Merry Christmas" chapter from other points of view. So I hint at it a bit. I think I do that in a few chapters to come, actually.

\----------------- El --------------

            There were two new kids in Steve’s living room. El couldn’t help but stare at their shaved heads and scared looks as Mike and Max tried to soothe the two. Mike had told her that Kali was back, that there were new kids. But she wasn’t sure what she expected. Had she been this scared?

            Steve was watching, just close enough to make sure no one freaked out. The two, Nine and Ten, seemed a less tense when Steve shifted a little closer. Kali was making a bee-line for El, the two sisters grinning at each other.

            “They’re scared,” Kali whispered into El’s ear. “There are a lot of people here, and they aren’t sure how to react. They like Steve, and your friends are helping, but they are still unsure.”

            El nodded and carefully approached the two, crouching in front of her. They regarded her warily, unsure how to react. El just smiled. She didn’t look like a lab kid anymore; her hair having grown, and she had gained some weight. More thanks to Steve than Hopper. And with only Kali to go on, El must have looked like a “normal kid”.

            “Hi,” El smiled encouragingly.

            “Hi,” Nine muttered as Ten hid behind Nine.

            Mike and Max stepped back, giving the siblings their space. The bracelet Hopper gave her fit snuggly around her wrist, hiding her secret. El held out her wrist as she carefully unclasped the bracelet.

            “Brother,” she said to Nine and turned to Ten. “Sister.”

            The way her sibling’s eyes lit up made El positively beam. Holding her siblings was nice too, though Nine was taller, making it a bit uncomfortable.

            El introduced them to her friends and family with glee, and the two relaxed when El introduced Steve as a friend. El wasn’t sure what Kali had told them about Steve, but that was who they seemed the most comfortable with. Though the chatter of the six friends seemed to ease the two also.

            “Yeah,” Dustin nodded as the six were telling the two about Steve. “He’s nice. And he really cares about people. He’ll make sure you’re okay. And Erin will be by his side soon too.”

            “Erin is his girlfriend,” Lucas exclaimed. “It’s like someone you like a lot, more than a friend or a sibling, and you would do everything and a bit more for. The term for a guy is boyfriend though. I don’t know why.”

            “Will Erin be our friend?” Nine asked hesitantly.

            “Yes,” El smiled. “She is kind like Steve. She will help him protect you.”

            Nine and Ten nodded at that, smiling softly. It was the first real smile either of them had given, and it was nice to see. It made El smile back.

\----------------------

            Samuel and Amelia were the names the too chose, Sam and Amy for short. El watched as Erin carefully read a book to the two and Holly, helping them to learn their letters and words. The two were already improving, just as she had under Hopper’s care. She hoped, maybe, that with the help of Steve and Erin, the two would be able to join them in school. The Party had gone back to the middle school after class had ended in order to get workbooks from old teachers.

            It had been easy to get the workbooks since Sam and Amy didn’t have to be a secret.

            The one thing that absolutely frustrated El was that both Kali and Steve had forbidden them from asking about the two’s powers. However Kali had found the two had been bad. Really bad. They had been in the process of using their powers when Kali and her gang rescued them.

            But they were smiling now. Her siblings were safe.

            And El really wanted a piece of Steve’s pie. Too bad he had reflexes like a cat or El would have levitated it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else realized that the majority of the books posted that deal with Steve Harrington are Harringrove?
> 
> Can I make a challenge to the people reading that they actually try to write a story about Steve Harrington without shipping him with Billy Hargrove?
> 
> I just feel like that is all anyone writes about now.
> 
> Yes.. No... Maybe...?
> 
> I'mma do it anyways. I DARE YOU ALL TO WRITE A STEVE HARRINGTON FIC THAT ISN'T HARRINGROVE!!!!! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU ALL!!!!


	8. Sick Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fought. It didn't end well. And it takes the kids going to find Erin for them to realize why Steve is punishing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost ready to post Grasping Memories. I hope you guys will like seeing Steve as 005.

\--------------- Erin ------------

            Erin was curled up in the fetal position on her bed in her dorm when the Party burst in. The fight had been terrible. She had just offered a suggestion. She certainly hadn’t expected Steve to flip out. Her roommate was no help in comfort and just made fun of her he whole time. So, yes, Erin was completely miserable when she the Party charged into her dorm room.

            “No,” her roommate admonished as the six kids burst in. “I’m sorry. No. You can’t be here. Get out. No kids allowed.”

            “Shut up,” Mike snapped.

            “My room my rules,” her roommate snapped.

            Erin was hiding under her covers, so she was completely oblivious to what the kids were doing. But she kind of enjoyed the sound of her roommate struggling against the six kids. Erin peeked just in time to watch the Party shove her roommate in their tiny closet. Then El was in her line of sight.

            “Don’t be sad,” El began to stroke her hair. “Steve is really sorry. He misses you.”

            Erin sniffed, pulling herself up against the head board. “I appreciate you guys trying to fix things, but that isn’t how this works.” Erin scrubbed a hand over her face and froze. “Wait? How did you guys get here?”

            “We stole Steve’s van,” Dustin stated calmly.

            “What!” Erin gaped, flinging off the covers and grabbing the nearest kid’s, El’s, face. “Are you hurt? What were you thinking?”

            “That we needed to fix things between you and Steve, “Lucas hummed softly. “And Max is a good driver. We didn’t hit anything, and we stayed the speed limit.”

            “What?” Erin bulked. “No, guys, that isn’t how this works. If Steve and I are going to make-up, or “fix things” then we need to be the ones to do it. Steve can’t just send you to make things better.”

            “But he didn’t,” Will protested. “Steve can’t even leave his bed! Let alone tell us what to do.”

            What?

            Erin bulked as she looked at the six earnest kids. They looked worried, terrified even.

            “What’s wrong with Steve?” Erin demanded.

            “Hopper found him,” Mike began. “Sitting on the cliff edge of the quarry in the rain. He was practically delusional. Kept saying he messed up. He’s really sick, he doesn’t even recognize us.”

            “Sam had to use his powers to figure out what happened,” Dustin muttered. “He’s really sick, Erin. The doctors thing he is making himself this sick.”

            “It’s scary,” Max whispered softly.

            Steve was making himself sick. Because of their fight. Erin had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat as she grabbed her jacket and a suit case. El and Max quickly moved to help Erin pack as the boys argued on whether or not to let Erin’s roommate out. She was still banging against the door with muffled shouts.

            By the time Erin was done packing, they decided to at least remove the chair baring the door. Erin’s roommate tumbled out as the group fled for the car. Sam and Amy were waiting inside the van, and both tackled Erin in a fierce hug.

            Erin would not Max drive home, but she regretted that option as she fought to see through tears the entire ride home.

\---------------------------

            Erin stayed by his side as Steve slowly got better. He apologized every other hour and Erin forgave him each time. Even when he was feeling better and in control of his actions, the amount of time he apologized never stopped.

            “I’m sorry,” Steve breathed.

            “Stop,” Erin stated firmly as she grabbed his face. “I forgive you. Steve, look at me.”

            He let his eyes lock with hers, seemingly getting lost. “We both messed up,” she stressed. “We both did something wrong. We both left. I forgive you, for everything. I swear I do. Can you forgive me?”

            Steve blinked, eyes wide in surprise. “It wasn’t your fault,” Steve breathed out. “No, it wasn’t your fault. I shouldn’t need to forgive you when I messed up.”   

            “No, Steve,” Erin whispered, placing a tender kiss to his forehead. “I left when you needed me. And for that, I am so, so sorry.” Breathing a sigh, Erin let their foreheads touched and breathed out almost a whisper: “Forgive me?”

            “Always,” Steve breathed back. “I forgive you.”

            The apologizes stopped after that, for a while. There would be times when Steve would just walk up behind Erin and apologized into her hair as he pulled her impossible close. There were days where Steve would just stare at her as if he couldn’t believe she was still there. Those days would get worse after the day Erin almost died. But sometimes, Erin could practically see the reason for the stare in Steve’s eyes. Some days he couldn’t believe she was still alive.

            Other days, well, he couldn’t seem to believe she had come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my one-shot series too. The Alone Series
> 
> I am literally just posting this because I like leaving notes but am blanking on what to say.


	9. Completely Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loved Erin very much, so her almost death practically ruined him. But he wasn't the only one affected by the sudden death of someone dear. The others were upset too. Some other perspectives on that event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then we get another story.

\------------------- Mike -------------------

            They were both already shouting into their walkies when Steve’s desperate pleas and panic became a scream of agony. Mike was just about to call Hopper as Max kept yelling into the walkie. In fact, Hopper was on the second line when Steve just screamed. Mike dropped the phone, not bothering to hang up as he shook Steve roughly, trying to demand an answer. Holly began to scream too.

            “Go get help!” Mike screamed at Max.

            Sam and Amy followed Max out the door, all three going to get Joyce as Steve just kept screaming. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Steve went limp in Mike’s arms, causing Mike to panic.

            It was just like Christmas.

            Shaking away those thought, Mike lifted Steve up, keeping a hand on the other boy’s chest to feel his breathing, and placed his unconscious form on the bed. His own breath was short as he went to go to the phone Steve had been on. There was no response to his voice, just the long beep of the phone that said the call had ended. Walking back into the living room, Mike felt his own breath hitch as he watched Holly curl up on the couch with Steve.

            Even in sleep, Steve looked terrible.

            Taking a shaky breath, Mike settled on the side of the couch and put his hand on Steve’s chest. He let himself feel the rise and fall of Steve’s chest, trying to convince himself that Steve was okay. But he knew that wasn’t true. The moment Erin’s name left Steve’s lips so frantically, Mike knew things weren’t okay. Something had happened to Erin, something bad enough to send Steve into a full-on anxiety attack.

            One almost as bad as Christmas.

            Taking a shaky breath, Mike let himself wait for Hopper and Joyce.

\------------------------ Max --------------------

            Sam and Amy were right behind Max as she cut through the woods to get to the Byers’ house. It was faster than going through town, even if it did scare her sometimes. The walkies didn’t have a far enough radius to reach the Byers’ house, so Will wouldn’t know. Which meant they had to get Joyce’s help themselves.

            Max had to wonder how Mike was doing, because this was bringing too many flash backs from Christmas. Max shut out those thoughts as she raced into the Byers backyard, rounded the house, and started to bang wildly on the door.

            “What?” Jonathan demanded, clearly exhausted.

            “Steve, “Max gasped out, and then she was falling into Jonathan’s chest and sobbing.

            “Max,” Jonathan asked softly. “Max, what’s wrong?”

            “Steve,” Max tried. “He- Steve is- He needs-”

            She couldn’t get out a full sentence. Couldn’t speak properly. It made her so frustrated that her sobs grew harder.

            “Steve needs help,” Sam managed to voice for her. “Something’s wrong with Erin. Something’s wrong with Steve.”

            Jonathan was shouting for his mom as he held Max with one hand and fumbled for his keys with the other. Will was already coming out the door, having clearly heard the conversation. And soon, the Byers and frantic kids were pilling into the car.

            Hopper and El were already running into the house, front door still open from when Max, Sam, and Amy ran out. And Max nearly puked when she saw Steve.

            This was _just_ like Christmas.

            She wasn’t even aware that she was sobbing on her knees until Amy was wrapping her in a hug. Max leaned into her new sisters embrace and just sobbed Even Mike had tears in his eyes as Hopper crouched in front of him and asked questions.

            It took Steve an hour to wake up, and the moment he told them what happened, El was screaming. Several windows shattered, and Hopper was just so resigned to it. There was a lot of sobbing and overall pain at the news.

            Hopper swore he would do what he could to find the body.

            The five kids that actually lived with Steve spent the night curled around him on the couch.

            It was too much like Christmas.

\----------------- Sam and Amy ----------------

            Steve was not as he should be, the siblings new that. They needed to help, but neither was sure how to do that. Even Mike and Max were scared, and they were usually the confident ones of the Party. They even caught Mike crying the other night.

            Steve hadn’t noticed. Steve was too numb to notice.

            Which was why the siblings wanted to help. And the best way to help was to see what happened to Erin. Amy was going to use her powers to find Erin and see what would happen. Or at least, see if they found Erin’s body.

            Steve didn’t react when Amy grabbed his hand, but his head jerked as she gasped.

            Erin was alive, and she had a bright future with Steve. Grinning, Amy looked Steve dead in the eyes.

            “Wait,” Amy cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how long Hopper has been working as Chief of Hawkins as of 1983? I'm trying to figure that out, and I think he says it in Season 1, but wiki doesn't know, and I'm having trouble finding it. 
> 
> Trying to check my facts for a story and I need this amount of time for it.
> 
> Please and Thank You.


	10. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective. How does Tommy feel about Steve taking him in? And what does he think of all these kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I guess I am kind of done with this series. I'm moving on to other things now. Enjoy this last chapter.

            Tommy said nothing as he tried to absorb the heat from the shower. He had no idea what he was doing here, in Steve’s house, with his kids. Tommy had been a jerk in high school and talking to Steve Harrington again had not been something Tommy thought he would ever do. But here he was, in one of Steve’s guest rooms. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in the shower, but the water was starting to turn cold, so he finally stepped out.

            Steve had left clothes out, though they were a little large. Tommy still felt like he was in some sort of dream. The conversation downstairs was sort of a blur. He couldn’t quite make out what was happening, but most of the kids didn’t seem to know what to do with him.

            “Can you help me,” a voice asked.

            And Tommy watched as the boy he was sharing the couch with offered him a work book. Tommy wasn’t sure what to say, but he let his hand reach out and take the book.

            “You need to multiply first,” Tommy finds himself saying. “Then you do the subtraction.”

            The boy frowned. “Math is dumb.”

            And Tommy chuckled and nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed. “But it is pretty useful.”

            It had helped him save money. Had helped him keep time of when he could steal. Most times. And it had helped him survive the last year. So, yes, younger him agreed math was dumb. Older him knew he needed it.

            “Carter,” the boy held out his hand.

            “Tommy,” he found himself smiling at the boy. And soon, Tommy found himself helping Carter with his workbook.

            Erin Cross came not much later, and Tommy had to admit that she was not what he expected. She was strong, holding her own, and very strong minded. But she was gentle and caring with the kids. And it was clear that she would die for Steve, and vice versa. But most of all, she took care of Steve where he so clearly lacked the knack to take care of himself.

            And she was instantly welcoming.

            “Don’t worry,” Erin waved off as she got Tommy an extra blanket. Dinner had been the best meal Tommy had had in a while, though both Steve and Erin had regulated how much Tommy could eat. “Anything you need, just ask. It’s really no problem.”

            “Thank you,” Tommy hummed as he took the blanket.

            Maybe he could make up with Steve. Maybe not now, he was still angry, but one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...… we are done. My next book will be posted tomorrow. Hope you guys are ready to see Steve as 005.


End file.
